


Teatime

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [56]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Nanny Meets Faramir's New Friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime

**Author's Note:**

> written by [Just_ann_now](http://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now)

What a lovely boy! He has his mother’s eyes; but like his father he keeps his own counsel. If he didn’t think to offer his name, I wasn’t about to pry. I’ve known from the first morning. The city’s not all that big, after all; he’s the right age, well-mannered, well dressed, thoughtful.  
  
His brother now – that one’s a terror! I don’t envy you the raising of him! But you’ve done well by both of them. His mother would be so proud, the dear lady.  
  
Will you have some tea? A bit of apricot cake? I’m so glad you’ve come!


End file.
